Shape of You
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Ino menelan ludah, terperangah menatap Sai. Seluruh bagian tubuh Sai terbentuk sempurna, terpahat dengan indah, tercipta untuk menyenangkan setiap wanita. Ino merasakan darahnya bergejolak, menginginkan Sai dengan segenap keindahannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya untuknya. AU/OOC/Alur cepet. Cultural content. Warning: SMUT/LEMON. Enjoy reading!


**Shape of You**

 **x**

 **o**

 **x**

 **o**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **x**

 **o**

 **x**

 **o**

 **[Warning : mature content. Read at your own risk. Terinspirasi dari lagu Shape of You by Ed Sheeran]**

 **xoxoxo**

Salah satu alasan Ino Yamanaka memilih profesi sebagai wartawan -selain karena wanita itu memang mencintai dunia jurnalistik, adalah karena dia berkesempatan menjelajahi tempat-tempat baru di seluruh dunia. Ino menyukai hal-hal baru, bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, mempelajari beragam bahasa dan kebudayaan di wilayah baru, serta merasakan petualangan dan pengalaman menjelajahi setiap sisi dunia.

Jadi ketika Hatake Kakashi, sang pemimpin redaksi yang terkenal sangat _concern_ perihal biaya tiket perjalanan dan akomodasi para karyawannya, menugaskan Ino mendokumentasikan Festival Tiga Budaya di Spanyol, wanita berambut pirang itu langsung mengiyakannya, meski harus duduk di bangku pesawat kelas ekonomi, menginap di motel yang seadanya dan uang saku yang minim. Tak hanya itu... Kali ini Ino pun harus rela menikmati pelancongannya ke Negeri Matador tersebut bersama Sai, kameramen paling pendiam dan karyawan paling penyendiri di Rasengan Daily.

" _Seriously, Sir._ Tak bisakah aku pergi bersama Chouji atau Lee saja?"

Berdiri dengan menekuk sedikit lutut kanan, sementara kedua tangan berkacak pinggang, Ino berusaha melakukan negosiasi dengan sang _boss_ yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata sedingin salju Gunung Fuji sambil bersedekap di kursinya.

Biasanya Ino bisa memilih sendiri siapa juru kamera yang akan menemaninya mewartakan suatu berita. Seringnya ia selalu berpasangan dengan Chouji yang _easy going_ dan selalu membawa banyak stok cemilan sebagai antisipasi keadaan darurat jika kelaparan di tengah-tengah peliputan berita. Tapi kali ini, Kakashi yang menentukannya sendiri, tanpa mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu dengan Ino.

Kakashi menjawab enteng, "aku bisa menyerahkan tugas ini pada Tenten jika kau keberatan." Pria itu menjulurkan lengannya, hendak menekan tombol interkom di meja yang akan langsung menyambungkannya dengan Tenten dan menyuruh gadis itu ke kantornya sekarang.

Tapi Ino buru-buru mencegahnya. "Tu-tunggu dulu, _Sir_!" Upayanya membujuk Kakashi agar mengganti posisi Sai dengan orang lain telah sia-sia. "Baiklah... Aku akan pergi dengan Sai."

Wanita itu mendengus sebal dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _"Mengapa Kakashi-san cenderung mempertahankan Sai dalam reportase kali ini? Dia kan hanya seorang kameramen?!"_ Ino pun melenggang pergi dari kantor sang pemimpin redaksi dengan rasa gondok di hati.

 **x**

 **o**

 **x**

 **o**

Sai dan Ino tiba di Malaga Airport pukul tiga sore. Dari Malaga, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke Frigiliana menggunakan bus. Padatnya kerumunan orang di terminal bus dan antrian panjang penumpang di loket penjualan yang menawarkan tiket dengan tujuan Frigiliana seharga lima _euro_ , menyusutkan semangat Ino dalam sekejap.

"Inilah yang akan kau dapatkan kalau bepergian dengan _budget_ pas-pasan," keluhnya pada Sai seraya menenggerkan _sunglasses_ nya di atas kepala.

Untunglah Sai berinisiatif mengantri, sedangkan dirinya memilih duduk berselonjor kaki di salah satu bangku terminal yang kosong. Sai mengantri di loket B, hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk.

Hari itu matahari bersinar cukup terik. Bulan Agustus merupakan puncak musim panas, tak hanya di Jepang, tapi juga di seluruh dunia. Walaupun tingkat kelembaban udara di setiap negara berbeda-beda.

Ino mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Setiap orang tampak kegerahan, berulang kali menyeka keringat di tubuh mereka, menenggak minuman dingin atau mengipas-ngipaskan sesuatu agar mendatangkan semilir angin. Tapi tidak demikian dengan Sai. Pria itu tampak nyaman dalam balutan _t-shirt_ hitam lengan panjang berkerah V, celana panjang jeans, dan _sneaker_ biru _navy_.

Sai memiliki tinggi badan lebih dari seratus delapan puluh sentimeter, lumayan tinggi untuk ukuran orang Jepang pada umumnya. Seorang gadis belia berambut coklat tampak memanfaatkan kelebihan Sai tersebut, dengan berlindung dari sinar matahari di balik punggung tegap Sai.

Sai sebenarnya cukup tampan. Ino pun mengakuinya di depan teman-temannya. Sayangnya, sikap pria itu terlalu dingin, tepatnya menjurus ke anti sosial. Sai hanya bergaul seperlunya. Bahkan pria itu jarang bergabung dalam jamuan makan malam atau acara minum-minum yang sering diadakan para pegawai Rasengan Daily.

Namun, rekan-rekan sesama _cameraman_ tampaknya tidak terlalu memedulikan hal tersebut dan tetap menaruh _respect_ padanya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sai berhasil mendapatkan tiket bus ke Frigiliana untuk dua orang. Keduanya pun langsung bertolak menuju bus mereka di _shelter_ nomor dua dan menikmati perjalanan ke Frigiliana yang memakan waktu hampir dua jam lamanya.

 **x**

 **o**

 **x**

 **o**

Ino dan Sai tiba di Frigiliana menjelang malam. Mereka akan mendokumentasikan _Festival of_ _Three Cultures_ yang diselenggarakan setiap akhir bulan Agustus, tepatnya tanggal dua puluh tiga hingga dua puluh enam.

Festival Tiga Kebudayaan digelar sebagai bentuk penghormatan terhadap kebudayaan _Christians_ , _Arabic_ dan _Sephardic_ , tiga kebudayaan yang pernah menjejakkan eksistensinya di Frigiliana pada zaman _medieval_.

Ino tergopoh-gopoh menembus kerumunan orang yang memadati jalan. Ia hampir saja terjerembab karena tak menyadari adanya undakan terjal. Beruntung, Sai meraih lengannya tepat waktu sehingga dirinya tak terjengkang ke depan.

Hampir satu jam lamanya, mereka mengitari kota mencari penginapan yang masih memiliki kamar kosong.

 _Festival of Three Cultures_ rupanya menarik antusiasme banyak wisatawan lokal dan manca negara untuk berbondong-bondong mengunjungi kota kecil yang pernah mendapat julukan sebagai _the most_ _beautiful town_ di Spanyol tersebut.

Masih menggenggam erat lengan Ino, Sai membimbing wanita itu menyusuri jalan yang berundak-undak di Barribarto, salah satu kawasan hunian bersejarah di Frigiliana.

Seluruh bangunan di kawasan itu dicat warna putih dan dihiasi berbagai tanaman yang terawat rapi.

Keindahan tata kotanya mengingatkan Ino pada pulau Santorini di Yunani, perbedaannya hanya pada ciri khas arsitektur Moorish abad pertengahan yang mendominasi Barribarto nyaris di setiap sisi. Menyusuri jalan-jalan sempit di Barribarto yang menyuguhkan pemandangan mengagumkan bukit El Fuerte, sambil bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria tampan memang terasa sangat romantis.

Ino tak melontarkan protes atau keluhan apa pun, meski telah berjalan mendaki hampir setengah jam lamanya. Ia membiarkan Sai menuntun langkahnya, percaya sepenuhnya pada pria itu. " _Inikah rasanya memiliki seseorang yang bisa kita percayai dalam keadaan apa pun?"_ Ino berandai-andai.

Sai kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan rumah tradisional Andalusia atau biasa disebut _carmen_ yang berpintu ganda dengan plang gantung bertuliskan motel. "Semoga saja mereka masih memiliki kamar kosong," katanya seraya mendorong pintu kayu bercat biru _tosca_ itu.

"Selamat datang di motel kami!" Seorang pria botak bertubuh gemuk menyambut mereka di selasar.

Sai menanyakan apakah di motel itu masih tersedia kamar kosong. Pria itu menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan pelan, lalu melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan mereka agar mengikutinya ke meja reservasi.

"Kebetulan kami masih memiliki satu kamar kosong," ujarnya sambil menulis nama Ino dan Sai dalam buku tamu lalu memasukkan data mereka ke komputer.

"Selamat berbulan madu di Frigiliana," kata pria itu pada Ino dan Sai seraya menyerahkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan kertas bertuliskan angka dua puluh tiga dan menunjukkan arah ke kamar tersebut.

"Eh? Kami bukan..."

" _Gracias_ ," ucap Sai pada pria itu sebelum Ino sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ino mendelik pada Sai yang merenggut lengannya begitu saja, beranjak menjauh dari meja reservasi menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua. "Kenapa kau diam saja saat dia bilang kita sedang berbulan madu?"

Ino langsung menyatakan protesnya begitu memasuki kamar yang berada di ujung lorong. Ino kesal bukan hanya lantaran pria itu menyangka dirinya dan Sai sepasang suami istri, tapi juga karena dia harus berbagi kamar dengan Sai.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia harus satu kamar dengan seorang pria. Tapi, Ino selalu berbagi kamar dengan pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, bukan dengan rekan kerja yang bahkan mengobrol berdua pun tak pernah.

"Tak masalah kan?! Toh, hanya sekali ini saja kita datang," sahut Sai sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

Kamar itu cukup besar, memiliki ruang duduk kecil dengan sebuah sofa panjang dan tungku perapian serta kamar mandi dengan _shower_ dan _bathtub_. Ranjang _queen size_ di dekat jendela tampak memenuhi kamar tidur dengan meja nakas yang mengapitnya di kedua sisi.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino terlihat tak senang ketika Sai meletakkan kopernya di dekat tempat tidur. " _Hanya ada satu tempat tidur dan pria itu berniat menguasainya? Enak saja!"_

Ino bergegas menghampiri Sai sambil menyeret kopernya. "Aku yang tidur di sini, kau tidur di sofa," cetus Ino dengan sinis sambil melemparkan syal dan _cardigan_ nya ke atas ranjang, mengamankan wilayahnya.

"Seingatku, kita membayar sewa kamar ini dengan uang perusahaan, mengapa aku harus tidur di sofa sementara kau yang tidur di kasur?"

Ino terkesiap mendengar jawaban Sai. Perkataan pria itu memang sepenuhnya benar. Namun tetap saja. "Kau harusnya mengalah pada wanita. Apa kau tega membiarkanku tidur di sofa?"

"Kau bisa tidur di sini bersamaku. Ranjang ini cukup besar untuk dua orang," ujar Sai.

Setiap laki-laki yang berkata seperti itu pada Ino biasanya dibarengi seringaian nakal dan tatapan menggoda, tapi Sai mengucapkannya datar saja, sorot matanya sulit diungkap dengan kata-kata.

Meski demikian, gairah Ino seketika menggelora. Wanita itu pun memalingkan muka, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi _horny_ yang mungkin tersirat di wajahnya.

 **x**

 **o**

 **x**

 **o**

Sai sama sekali tak mau mengalah pada Ino, dan bersikeras tidur di ranjang. Meski Ino sedang tidak menjalin hubungan asmara dengan siapa pun, tapi Ino bukanlah wanita yang mau saja tidur seranjang dengan pria mana pun.

Terlebih pria itu bukan kekasihnya.

Akhirnya Ino pun memilih tidur di sofa panjang di ruang duduk dan menyambut pagi dengan rasa pegal di sekujur tubuhnya dan suasana hati yang buruk. _That's why_ , Ino berusaha menghindari Sai seharian penuh. Mereka hanya berinteraksi sebatas ranah pekerjaan. Ino mewawancari beberapa wisatawan yang berkunjung ke _central market_ yang menjajakan makanan, pakaian dan pernak-pernik dari tiga kebudayaan tersebut.

Sore harinya, mereka mengadakan reportase _streaming_ yang disiarkan secara _live_ di situs dan media sosial Rasengan Daily, ketika menelusuri _Tapa Route_ , sebuah jalan yang diatur sedemikian rupa selama festival di mana para pengunjung bisa menikmati beraneka macam cemilan _Tapas_ dari sembilan belas restoran di Frigiliana hanya dengan membayar dua _euro_ per saji.

 _Tapa Route_ merupakan salah satu daya tarik utama di _Festival of Three_ _Cultures_. Ada lebih dari dua _Tapa Route_ yang tersebar di seluruh Frigiliana dan siapa pun yang mampu menyelesaikan dua jalur _Tapa Route_ , berhak mendapatkan _t-shirt_ eksklusif.

Makanan memang selalu menjadi alternatif penghilang stress. Setelah menyelesaikan reportase _live_ , Ino melanjutkan _Tapa Route_ di jalur _Mudejar_ , tak memedulikan Sai yang tampak kewalahan memasukkan peralatannya ke dalam tas. Rasa _Tapas_ yang gurih bercampur pedas dengan tambahan buah zaitun segar dan taburan keju, serta beberapa gelas _chato_ atau _wine_ , memulihkan kembali nafsu makan Ino yang sempat _down_. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah berada di ujung rute dan karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan dua rute, Ino pun berhak membawa pulang _t-shirt_ keren.

Langit sudah gelap ketika Ino tiba di

 _Plaza de las Tres Culturas._ Kerumunan orang mulai memadati panggung utama yang mementaskan pagelaran musik _pop rock_ dari sebuah band _Catalan_ dari Barcelona.

Ino tak mendapati sosok Sai di mana pun. Masa bodoh. Malam ini ia ingin melepaskan kepenatannya, melebur dalam keriuhan penonton di alun-alun kota, larut dalam alunan musik yang menghentak. Ino sudah dalam keadaan setengah mabuk ketika berjoget mengikuti irama musik Latin yang menggairahkan.

Ia berdansa dengan dua orang pria yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana selutut, tak memedulikan angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang. Namun, _euphoria_ yang dirayakan Ino Yamanaka tak berlangsung lama.

 **x**

 **o**

 **x**

 **o**

Sai mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar _Plaza de las Tres Culturas_ , mencari sosok Ino dalam keramaian penonton. Seharian ini wanita itu menjauhinya, masih kesal karena dirinya tak mau mengalah soal tempat tidur.

Sejujurnya Sai memang sengaja tak mau mengalah. Pria itu ingin menjajal nyalinya. Mampukah ia menahan diri tak menyentuh sang wanita pujaan dalam jarak sedekat itu?

Memandang Ino dari kejauhan saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Apalagi tidur seranjang dengannya!

Sai akhirnya menemukan Ino yang tengah berdansa di dekat panggung bersama dua orang pria yang mengimpitnya dari kedua sisi, depan dan belakang, dan seketika itu pula, dirinya terbakar amarah. Sai bergegas menghampiri Ino, menggapai lengan wanita itu, menariknya hingga menjauh dari kerumunan orang di _Plaza de las Tres_ _Culturas_.

"Sai! Kau kemana saja?"

Di luar dugaan, Ino tampak gembira bertemu lagi dengan rekannya. Bau alkohol samar-samar tercium ketika gadis itu bicara dan wajahnya bersemu merah muda.

"Kau mabuk," ujar Sai sambil membimbing Ino melewati keramaian di alun-alun kota, kemudian berbelok menuju kawasan Barribarto.

"Tidak kok," jawab Ino dengan agak parau karena cegukan yang dialaminya. Ino memang tidak benar-benar mabuk. Tapi alkohol tampaknya sedikit menimbulkan efek pada fungsi saraf wanita itu.

Sai terpaksa menyeret Ino yang masih ingin berjoget. Pria itu menuntun Ino menaiki undakan sempit menuju motel mereka dengan lengan berada di pinggang Ino yang masih bergoyang seirama lagu yang berdendang.

"Kau mengacaukan kesenanganku, Sai," protes Ino ketika pria itu mendorongnya masuk ke kamar.

"Kau mabuk. Tidurlah."

Sai menghela napas berat karena Ino secara harfiah telah merenggut napasnya dengan penampilannya malam ini.

Wanita itu mengenakan _summer dress_ motif _floral_ dengan ujung tiga senti di atas lutut yang memamerkan kaki-kaki indahnya, dipadankan dengan _cardigan_ rajut warna ungu.

Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai hingga pinggang dan sedikit acak-acakkan.

Itu merupakan penampilan paling sederhana Ino Yamanaka yang pernah dilihatnya, tapi dengan begitu saja, sudah membuat darahnya mengalir deras dan celananya mulai terasa sesak.

Napas Ino sedikit terengah-engah karena tariannya yang cukup heboh di _Plaza de las Tres Culturas_ , bulir-bulir keringat membasahi keningnya. Ekspresi kelelahan bercampur kesenangan yang tersirat jelas di wajah Ino malah membangkitkan gairah Sai dan pria itu sudah setengah membayangkan Ino menunjukkan raut wajah seperti itu ketika bercinta dengannya.

"Sebagai ganjarannya, kau harus menemaniku berdansa."

Ino menanggalkan _cardigan_ nya, mendekati Sai seraya berdansa mengikuti irama musik _dancehall_ di _Plaza de zas Tres Culturas_ yang masih terdengar dari motel mereka.

" _Girl, you know I want your love_

 _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _I may be crazy, don't mind me."_

Ino ikut menyenandungkan lagu dengan suara merdunya. Tangan kanannya berada di pundak Sai, menggoyangkan tubuhnya, bergerak sesuai hentakan ritme.

" _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_

 _Grab on my waist and put that body on me."_

Ino mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sai, menempelkan tubuh mereka, kemudian menuntun lengan Sai ke pinggulnya yang berayun seirama lantunan nada.

Sai nyaris tak bisa menahan diri ketika payudara Ino menggesek dadanya. Ia ingin merenggut Ino, mendesaknya ke dinding dan menggagahi wanita itu sekarang juga. Tapi Sai tak melakukannya. Ia malah berjalan ke belakang Ino, menyibak rambut wanita itu dan mencium lehernya. Ino menghentikan tariannya, terkejut dengan tindakan Sai.

"Jangan berhenti," bisik Sai.

"Teruslah berdansa."

Ino melanjutkan tariannya dengan gemetaran. Gerakannya menjadi kaku ketika Sai menarik retsleting di punggungnya, menciumi bahunya satu per satu.

Sai melepaskan kait bra Ino, jemari pria itu menyusuri tulang punggungnya, menyengat titik-titik sensitifnya. Sai menyusupkan tangannya ke depan, lalu menangkup payudara Ino. yang hangat dan bulat di telapak tangannya.

Tubuh Ino seketika menegang. Setiap sel di dalam tubuhnya menjerit agar Sai merangkul erat dirinya, merengkuhnya dan bercinta dengannya. Seumur hidupnya, Ino belum pernah merasakan hasrat yang membara seperti ini. Begitu liar dan primitif.

Ini bukan seperti dirinya yang biasa.

Akal sehat Ino berusaha menyadarkan wanita itu sebelum terlambat, tapi tubuhnya sendiri yang malah mengkhianatinya.

Sai kemudian menyandarkan kepala Ino di bahunya. Tangannya merengkuh leher Ino, kemudian melumat bibir wanita itu. Basah dan dalam. Mengambil apa yang diinginkannya. Apa yang dibutuhkannya.

Degup jantung Sai melonjak ketika Ino berjinjit, menarik dirinya lebih tinggi, menyambut mulut pria itu dengan keinginan dan kebutuhan yang sama. Ia pun memperdalam ciumannya. Tangannya meluncur turun, bergerilya di balik celana dalam Ino.

Jemari Sai melentur dengan antisipasi ketika ia memenuhi telapak tangannya dengan bokong Ino yang lembut dan mulus. Ino mengerang dalam ciumannya ketika ujung-ujung jari Sai menyusup lebih tinggi, meraba-raba bagian tubuhnya yang basah, panas dan licin.

"Ahh!"

Ino pun tersentak hebat ketika Sai memasukkan dua jarinya tanpa peringatan.

 **x**

 **o**

 **x**

 **o**

Suara musik di _Plaza de las Tres_ _Culturas_ berganti, memainkan lagu yang lain, yang lebih lembut dan lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Sai mengencangkan pegangannya di leher Ino. Pria itu melepaskan ciumannya dan berbisik, "berdansalah denganku," dengan suara rendah dan dalam.

Seperti tersihir, Ino menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sai, tangannya menggenggam lengan kekar Sai yang melingkari lehernya.

Dengan susah payah, Ino berusaha mengikuti gerakan Sai, berdansa sesuai irama, maju-mundur, ke kanan dan ke kiri, meskipun kakinya sudah tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya akibat sensasi panas jemari Sai yang menggerayangi daerah kewanitaannya. Ino bisa merasakan kejantanan Sai semakin mengeras ketika bergesekkan dengan bokong seksinya.

Dirinya dan Sai tengah bercinta sekarang, dengan setiap sentuhan, setiap desahan dan setiap erangan.

Tapi semua itu tidak cukup memuaskan gairahnya, gairah mereka yang menggebu-gebu.

Atmosfer ruangan itu terasa memanas, seiring semakin kuatnya gairah sensualitas yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Sai dan Ino akhirnya menarik diri. Dengan masih terengah-engah, Sai memutar tubuh Ino agar menghadapnya, menangkup wajah cantik Ino, kemudian mencium wanita itu lagi dengan penuh gairah. Sai mendekap Ino lebih erat, kedua tangannya menyelinap ke balik _dress_ Ino, menjamah pinggulnya dan melumat bibir wanita itu dengan rakus dan ganas.

Seketika Ino merasa seluruh tulangnya rontok. Ciuman Sai benar-benar maut.

 _"Ya, Tuhan!"_

Tidak ada pria lain yang pernah menciumnya seperti Sai. Keganasan, gairah panas dan keseimbangan yang sempurna antara lembut dan kasar.

Pria-pria lain tak pernah peduli apakah Ino benar-benar menikmati ciuman mereka.

Tapi Sai menciumnya seakan-akan ciuman itulah alasan pria itu hidup, untuk berbagi napas, berbagi getaran, menuntut semuanya, memberikan semuanya, membawanya ke puncak hanya dengan bibir, gigi dan lidahnya.

Ino merasakan detak jantungnya berdentam-dentam di telinga, mengalahkan suara musik di _Plaza de las Tres Culturas._ Semua naluri kewanitaannya memaksa untuk menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada Sai dan mereguk semua kenikmatan yang membuatnya bergetar dan merintih tanpa henti.

Sai membimbingnya ke arah ranjang sampai bagian belakang kaki wanita itu menabrak pinggiran tempat tidur, lalu Sai mendorong Ino supaya berbaring di atasnya. Mata Ino melebar ketika Sai melepas kemejanya, memperlihatkan dadanya yang kokoh dan otot-ototnya yang kencang.

Sai memandang Ino dengan tatapannya yang liar, penuh hasrat dan emosi. Ino menarik napas tajam dan menggigit bibirnya ketika Sai beranjak mendekat, memosisikan dirinya di atas Ino, mengunci wanita itu dengan kedua lengannya.

"Kita tidak akan bisa berteman lagi jika melanjutkan hal ini," katanya pada Ino, tetap berusaha menahan diri.

"Memangnya kita pernah berteman? Kau selalu menghindariku," sahut Ino seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya yang merah merekah, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Sai mengelus pipi Ino, dan dengan penuh kelembutan, ia mengarahkan wajah cantik yang tengah merengut itu kembali padanya.

"Itu karena aku tak bisa menahan diri kalau berdekatan denganmu... Aku begitu menginginkanmu sampai aku takut kehilangan kendali, atau yang lebih buruk... Aku takut kehilangan dirimu."

Ino terperanjat mendengar pengakuan Sai. Selama ini ia menyangka bahwa Sai membencinya karena pria itu kerap menjauhinya jika mereka berada dalam kesempatan yang sama. Namun kenyataannya, Sai malah tergila-gila padanya.

"Bila kau tak menginginkan hal ini, kita masih bisa berhenti sekarang. Aku akan pergi keluar dan tidak akan mengganggumu."

Sai berusaha bersikap kesatria walau dengan setengah hati, karena seluruh hasrat kelaki-lakiannya berharap dapat menyatu dengan Ino, melambungkan wanita itu ke puncak kenikmatan tertinggi dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri luruh dalam tubuh Ino.

Ino mendelik berang. "Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku barusan, kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja?!"

Ino pun merengkuh leher Sai dengan kasar, melingkarkan lengannya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka, kemudian melumat mulut pria itu dengan ganas. "Sialan kau," gerutu Ino di sela-sela ciumannya.

Ino merapatkan diri ke tubuh besar Sai yang menindihnya, menarikan jemarinya dengan lapar di dada pria itu, menghirup aroma maskulin Sai yang telah mengobarkan hasratnya dengan begitu hebat.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan gairahnya meletup-letup sedemikian hebatnya seperti ini. Ino menginginkan Sai. Ino butuh merasakan Sai dalam dirinya.

Cairan panas menitik di antara kedua pahanya ketika ciuman Sai kembali menebar sihir dengan gerakan lidah yang buas, menggagahi seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya. Sai kemudian menarik diri, menjauhkan mulutnya dari mulut ranum Ino yang agak membengkak kemerahan karena ciuman ganasnya.

" _Ya Tuhan... Cantik sekali!_ "

Napasnya semakin berat dan terengah-engah. Sai mengangkat tangan Ino ke atas kepala wanita itu, menguncinya dengan erat.

"Kau yakin?"

Warna matanya semakin kelam seiring hasratnya yang kian menggelora. Ototnya berdenyut-denyut membutuhkan pelampiasan yang hanya bisa didapatkan dalam diri Ino Yamanaka.

Ino mengangguk, menggigit bibirnya dengan cara terseksi yang pernah dilihat Sai seumur hidupnya.

"Aku ingin menyatu denganmu, Sai."

Dan kendali diri Sai pun akhirnya hancur.

Sai mengangkat _dress_ Ino hingga ke pinggul, menarik turun celana dalam wanita itu hingga ke pergelangan kakinya. Pahanya yang kekar memaksa paha Ino agar membuka. Terbuka sepenuhnya. Hanya untuk dirinya. Sai tampak ragu-ragu ketika membuka celananya sendiri dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam celana.

Ino menelan ludah, terperangah menatap Sai. Seluruh bagian tubuh Sai terbentuk sempurna, terpahat dengan indah, tercipta untuk menyenangkan setiap wanita.

Ino merasakan darahnya bergejolak, menginginkan Sai dengan segenap keindahannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya untuknya.

Ino membelalak terkejut ketika -tanpa menunggu waktu lama- Sai menghunjam langsung ke dalam tubuhnya dengan satu dorongan keras.

Erangan mereka berbaur saat Sai mengubur diri hingga ke pangkalnya, meregangkan dan memenuhi Ino, mengisi benak, hati dan juga tubuh Ino dengan gairah yang meluap-luap.

Tangan Sai memegang pinggul Ino, mulai bergerak berirama, mendorong keluar-masuk dengan gesekan yang kuat.

" _Ya Tuhan_."

Sai memaksa dirinya untuk rileks, membenamkan diri, menikmati setiap sentimeter jalan masuk yang ketat dan licin itu sambil menggeram dan menyebut nama Ino dengan desahan yang dalam.

Lima tahun Sai membayangkan dirinya menikmati tubuh Ino, memuaskan hasratnya sendiri hanya dengan memikirkan Ino. Tapi tak ada fantasi yang setara dengan sensasi berada di dalam tubuh Ino yang begitu nikmat.

Ino bergetar di bawah Sai, mencari posisi di mana ia bisa merangsang dirinya dengan tepat. Erangan kecil bergemuruh dari kerongkongannya seiring setiap desakan masuk yang menembus tubuhnya.

Kemudian Sai menarik tali lengan _dress_ Ino, membebaskan payudara Ino yang naik turun dan berguncang setiap kali dirinya menghunjam tubuh wanita itu. Lalu pria itu menunduk, mengisap payudara Ino. Lidah dan giginya menggelitik dan menggores-gores puncak payudara yang lembut itu, menyesap kulit lembutnya, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan, _his_ _mark_ , yang akan selalu diingat Ino.

"Oh! Oh, Sai!"

" _Yes! Oh, God! Yes!_ "

Ino mengerang keras, menggelinjang di bawah Sai. Jemarinya naik ke kepala Sai, menjambak rambut pria itu dan menekannya agar Sai tetap membuai payudaranya.

Ino tersengal-sengal, menyebut nama Sai dalam setiap rintihannya. Otot-ototnya kewanitaannya mengencang, mencengkeram kejantanan pria itu seiring gerakan Sai yang semakin cepat. Ino memekik pelan ketika merasakan tubuhnya dipenuhi kekuatan yang akan segera meledak.

"Oh, Tuhan, Sai... Kumohon. Kumohon," merengek-rengek pada Sai agar mempercepat lagi iramanya.

Kemudian Sai meraih tangan Ino, menahan kedua lengan Ino di atas kepala, menghujani Ino dengan ciuman di wajah, leher dan payudara.

Sai menggerakkan panggulnya dengan kasar, sambil menggeram, menusuk tajam dan menghunjam semakin dalam.

"Sai! Oh, Sai! _Yes_!"

Sengatan rasa panas menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Ino. Sisi feminin sekaligus primitif dalam diri Ino tergetar merasakan kekuatan fisik Sai yang begitu hebat. Ino mengangkat pinggulnya, menyambut setiap dorongan keras yang merunjam tubuhnya dengan beringas.

Ino tak peduli betapa buasnya Sai di ranjang asalkan setiap erangan, setiap geraman dan setiap desahan pria itu terlantun namanya. Hanya namanya. Ino membelitkan kakinya di pinggang Sai ketika seluruh otot di tubuhnya menegang. Wanita itu merintih, tidak mampu menarik napasnya.

Hasrat yang membara di tubuhnya telah membuatnya begitu kesakitan, hingga ia takut tubuhnya akan hancur berkeping-keping. Ino pun menjerit dalam rintihannya. Bibirnya hanya melafalkan satu nama dalam desahan panjang.

"Sai..."

Dan dalam sekejap, tubuh Ino melayang-layang, terbang di antara kenikmatan dan rasa sakit yang merunjam seluruh otot dan tulangnya.

Kemudian kedahsyatan itu datang, puncak kenikmatan yang melanda seluruh tubuh Ino bagaikan air, menyebarkan kepuasan tiada tara ke seluruh sarafnya bagai gelombang yang terus bergerak tanpa henti.

"Ino..." Sai membisikkan namanya dengan penuh rasa takjub.

Sai tersenyum pongah ketika menatap ekspresi penuh kesenangan di wajah cantik Ino setelah kepuasan itu melebur dalam esensi jiwa wanita itu.

" _My beautiful Ino..."_

Setelah merasakan cairan cinta Ino yang hangat dan menggairahkan, Sai kembali menggagahi wanita itu dengan dorongan-dorongan tajam dan kuat.

Erangan Ino tercekat ketika merasakan Sai semakin tegang dan mengeras di dalamnya, merenggangkan otot kewanitaannya dan memenuhi dirinya hingga tak ada ruang yang tersisa.

Sambil mengerang, Sai mendorong dirinya masuk dengan keras, panggulnya mendesak semakin kuat dan dalam bagaikan piston. Dia tak bisa berpikir, tidak bisa berhenti, tubuhnya menuntut pelepasan.

 _"Ya Tuhan_."

Inilah yang dia idamkan. Sensasi nikmat, licin dan panas yang membuat otaknya tercerai berai. Ino begitu indah, begitu basah, begitu ketat, begitu... Sempurna.

"Tolong aku, Ino! Demi Tuhan, tolong aku!" Sai tak tahu apa yang dia ocehkan atau apa maksudnya, karena dia tengah sekarat. Sejalan dengan setiap desakannya ke dalam tubuh Ino, dirinya semakin sekarat.

Entah bagaimana Ino mengerti. Entah bagaimana, wanita cantik itu tahu apa yang Sai butuhkan. Kedua lengannya merangkul Sai erat-erat, ciumannya menghujani seluruh permukaan kulit Sai.

Stimulan demi stimulan yang diciptakan Ino telah mengguncangkan seluruh saraf di tubuh Sai hingga pria itu meledak hebat, mengenyam klimaks terdahsyat dalam hidupnya dan akhirnya puncak kenikmatan itu merambah masuk ke rahim Ino dalam gelombang putih yang panas.

 **x**

 **o**

 **x**

 **o**

Ino langsung membuka kelopak matanya ketika sinar matahari pagi menyorot persis ke wajahnya. Wanita itu mengerang pelan, lalu membalikkan badan, menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal.

Ino memanjakan penciumannya, menghirup aroma menggairahkan dari sisa-sisa persenggamaan liarnya dengan Sai yang masih menempel pada sprei.

Seluruh tubuh Ino masih diliputi rasa sakit yang merunjam. Sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan yang ia rasakan pada bagian paling sensitif di tubuhnya, membuat wanita itu enggan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Bangunlah. Sudah pagi." Sai berkata pada Ino dengan nada perintah yang pelan dan dalam seakan-akan sedang berbicara dengan anak kecil.

Pria itu sudah berpakaian lengkap, dan berdiri di samping tempat tidur, menaungi Ino dari cahaya matahari.

Ino menyingkirkan bantal dari kepalanya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam delapan," jawab Sai seraya menyodorkan secangkir kopi dan piring kecil berisi beberapa potong _Tapas_.

Ino hendak menerimanya, namun tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa dirinya masih telanjang. Ino pun langsung menarik pinggiran kain selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Sai meletakkan piring kecil itu di meja nakas samping tempat tidur, meraih pergelangan tangan Ino dan memberikan cangkir kopi itu padanya.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya," ujarnya seraya tersenyum pongah.

Sai benar. Untuk apa bersikap malu sekarang? Sai sudah melihat setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Tidak hanya melihat, Sai sudah menyentuh, mencium, merasakan dan menelusuri seluruh permukaan kulit di tubuhnya. Mengingat hal itu saja sudah membuat hatinya ketar-ketir.

" _Betapa menyenangkannya semalam!_ "

Ino menyesap kopi hitamnya sejenak, lalu berpaling ke arah Sai. "Sudah berapa lama kau bangun?"

"Cukup lama untuk mandi, bercukur dan memesan sarapan," sahut Sai.

Pria itu kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil menyuapi sepotong kecil _Tapas_ ke mulut Ino.

Ino tampak ragu sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya. Tapi kemudian wanita itu membiarkan Sai menjejalkan potongan lezat cemilan khas Andalusia itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Ino menelan kudapannya sebelum kembali bertanya, "apakah kita harus membicarakan tentang semalam?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi, bukankah..."

"Tidak."

Sai menjawab dengan sikap dingin seperti yang kerap diperlihatkannya sehari-hari. Pria itu berdiri, lalu mengayunkan langkah-langkah kecil menuju ke dekat jendela.

"Kita harus fokus pada pekerjaan. Masih ada beberapa tempat di Frigiliana yang harus kita datangi. Kita juga masih harus melakukan reportase _live streaming_ dan..."

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" Ino memotong perkataan Sai dengan nada ketus yang langsung membuat pria itu membalikkan badan dengan cepat.

"Ya ampun, serius sekali kau pagi ini," tandas Ino sambil mendelik tajam ke arah pria yang sudah membawanya ke puncak kenikmatan berkali-kali hanya dalam satu malam. Ino bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan ketelanjangan yang memerangkap napas Sai dan menyulut percikan gairah yang mulai meletup-letup.

Ino Yamanaka telah berhasil menemukan cara untuk membuat dunia Sai jungkir balik dan meluluh-lantakkan pertahanan diri pria itu.

Sebelum Ino mencapai kamar mandi, Sai melesat ke arahnya, meraih pinggang wanita itu dan merengkuh Ino dalam dekapannya. Tangannya mulai bergerilya kembali di tubuh Ino, membelai lembut payudaranya, menggelitik perutnya dan meluncur turun perlahan-perlahan.

Bibirnya mencumbu leher Ino yang jenjang dan mulus, menghujaninya dengan ciuman ringan dan ketika mulutnya mencapai telinga wanita itu, Sai berbisik penuh gairah, "butuh usaha besar dari diriku untuk tidak bercinta denganmu lagi."

Erangan pelan nan seksi terlepas dari tenggorokan Ino ketika Sai memasukkan satu jarinya dan membelai sepucuk kecil daging yang agak menonjol di area kewanitaan Ino dengan sentuhan nan menggoda.

"Jika kau tidak lekas berpakaian, mungkin kita tidak akan meninggalkan kamar ini seharian."

Ino bergidik senang. Mengetahui bahwa Sai menginginkan dirinya lagi dalam waktu kurang dari semalam, memberikan Ino sergapan rasa percaya diri. Setelah melewati tiga putaran seks yang gila-gilaan dengan Sai, Ino malah semakin ketagihan.

Mendadak Ino ingat bagaimana rasanya ketika mereka menyatu, merasakan Sai yang begitu besar dan tegang di dalam dirinya, merasakan cairan panas pria itu di dalam rahimnya. Ino memutar tubuhnya, kembali berhadapan dengan Sai. Gairahnya bangkit ketika Sai memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang lapar dan panas membara, seolah ingin melahap Ino bulat-bulat.

 _"Gila! Bagaimana bisa aku begitu cepat menginginkan Sai lagi setelah pria itu memuaskanku berkali-kali?"_

Ino menggesekkan tubuh polosnya ke tubuh Sai, seluruh sarafnya bergetar merespons tatapan mata Sai yang kian menghunjam.

"Kalau begitu... Kita tidak usah keluar kamar saja sekalian."

Ino membisikkan rayuan manja pada Sai seraya membuka kancing kemeja pria itu satu per satu. Jemari lentik Ino menyelinap ke balik kemeja Sai, membelai dada bidang pria itu dengan mesra.

Ino bisa merasakan tubuh Sai menegang ketika tangannya melepaskan kaitan pada ikat pinggang pria itu. Perut Ino terasa bergejolak ketika tangannya merasakan kejantanan Sai yang mulai mengeras dari balik celana pria itu.

Dengan sebuah gerakan agresif, Sai mengambil alih keadaan, mendesak tubuh Ino ke dinding, mengunci lengan wanita itu di atas kepala, kemudian memagut bibir ranum Ino dengan kasar.

Ino menyambut mulut Sai dengan ciuman yang tak kalah ganas, memaksa pria itu membuka mulutnya, lalu menautkan lidah mereka. Ino merintih pelan ketika Sai menggagahi kewanitaannya hanya dengan satu jari.

"Kau sudah _begini_ basah hanya dengan berciuman, hah?"

Sai berkata dengan nada meledek ketika mereka menarik diri sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Ino hanya mengerang pelan. Pandangannya terpaku pada tonjolan besar di celana Sai.

Hasrat Ino menggelitik untuk merengkuh kejantanan Sai, membebaskan Sai agar pria itu bisa memuaskan dirinya. Ino sudah menurunkan retsleting celana pria itu, namun tiba-tiba Sai menepisnya tangannya.

"Tidak sekarang, Sayang." Sai membalikkan tubuh Ino sehingga wajah wanita itu menempel pada dinding. Sai berusaha membebaskan dirinya sendiri. Gairah yang sudah sedemikian besar menyebabkan tangannya gemetaran ketika ia hendak mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

Sai mendesak kaki Ino agar membuka lebih lebar dan Ino membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, sudah mengantisipasi tindakan yang akan dilakukan Sai selanjutnya. Ino menarik napas dalam saat merasakan ujung kejantanan Sai membelai bokong polosnya.

"Setelah hari ini kau akan kesulitan berjalan dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Kujamin itu."

Sai menggumamkan maklumatnya sesaat sebelum memasuki Ino dari belakang, tanpa peringatan, tanpa ancang-ancang, yang lantas mengundang jeritan pelan wanita itu. Sai memegang pinggul Ino, membenamkan seluruh dirinya di dalam tubuh wanita itu, mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan primitifnya yang sulit dibendung ketika bersetubuh dengan Ino.

Jeritan Ino tertahan. Ia meringis kesakitan ketika Sai menarik rambutnya dari belakang, sementara tangan Sai menekan pinggulnya, menahannya pada posisi yang bisa merangsang pria itu menjadi lebih ganas. Setiap desahan Ino, rintihannya, dan jeritannya yang meneriakkan namanya, terlantun bagai melodi cinta dalam pendengaran Sai.

" _Mine... She's mine..."_

Tanpa sadar, Sai melafalkan kalimat tersebut bagai mantra. Begitu syahdu dalam setiap dorongan masuk ke tubuh Ino yang semakin intens.

Sai memejamkan mata ketika tubuh Ino merespons sentuhannya dengan cengkeraman yang semakin ketat.

"Sai... Kumohon..."

Ino mengungkap permohonan, namun tak yakin apa yang benar-benar diinginkannya. Apakah ia ingin Sai bergerak lebih cepat, lebih liar dan lebih ganas atau ia ingin Sai menurunkan ritmenya karena tubuhnya nyaris tak lagi mampu berdiri.

Ino berpegangan pada dinding, napasnya memburu, keringatnya kembali mengucur deras. Tubuhnya sulit digerakkan, bahkan untuk menoleh sejenak ke belakang, ke arah Sai yang mendesaknya dengan ganas seolah pria itu tengah memperjuangkan hidupnya dengan menyetubuhi Ino.

Ino harus berjinjit, menyesuaikan posisinya dengan Sai yang memiliki tinggi badan dua puluh lima sentimeter lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Jika pria itu tak menahan tubuhnya, mungkin Ino sudah jatuh terkulai, lemah tak berdaya. Ino merasakan seluruh tulang di tubuhnya melunak seperti _jelly_ ketika cairan panas itu merembes keluar, membasahi paha mulusnya, sementara kaki-kakinya nyaris tak lagi menjejak lantai.

"Setelah hari ini," suara Sai terdengar parau karena hasrat yang meluap-luap, tak tertahankan lagi. Butuh dilepaskan. Butuh dipuaskan.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, Ino. Hanya milikku."

 **x**

 **o**

 **x**

 **o**

 **\- FIN -**

 **x**

 **o**

 **x**

 **o**

 **Notes :**

Seperti yang sudah disebutkan di fic InoSai, **Lukisan Kehidupan** , kalo saya lagi bikin proyek lemon InoSai dan jeng jeng... Inilah dia :D

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Kurang berasa yaa feelnya? Hehehe. Maap-keun, saya baru pertama kali bikin smut sebegini eksplisit dan ternyata susah banget T.T

Untuk kedepannya apakah saya akan bikin fic seperti ini lagi? Belum tau. Karena ngebayanginnya itu loh yang susah XD

Tapi, memang saya sudah niat menyelipkan sedikit adegan smut di beberapa fic in progress saya yang rated M dan disesuaikan dengan alur cerita. Niat dulu sih, eksekusinya entah kapan XD

Ini merupakan fic ketiga Mbak Ino yang bersetting di Spanyol. Sebelumnya Mbak Ino ada di **Toledo** dalam fic **Bahasa Cinta** , lalu di **Granada** dalam fic berjudul sama. Duh, saya jadi ngiri kan sama Mbak Ino yang jalan2 mulu :D

Special thanks to _Mary Higgins Clark, Karen Rose, Beverly Barton, Pamela Clare, Linda Howard dan seluruh novelis romantic suspense_ yang buku-bukunya selalu menginspirasi saya, termasuk dalam fic ini :)

Okeh, segini aja cuap-cuap gak pentingnya, sorry kalo kepanjangan. Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir di Frigiliana eh di fic ini maksudnya. Hehehe.

Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
